Talk:Murder!/@comment-26432133-20170328183401/@comment-24766822-20170328193529
SPOILERS I'm really glad you found the story interesting, despite the clichés. There's really nothing I can do about the song, and while this doesn't exactly nullify the problems you mentioned, (this type of story is not for everyone, obviously) there are a couple more explanations behind Rookclaw's insanity in particular that just won't be mentioned in the story due to the humanoid terms that would be required to describe them. Rookclaw suffers from what we know as Mania. Not Hypomania, straight-up full-on MANIA. Because of this, he has a very obsessive personality, hallucinatory behaviors, homicidal tendencies, and a slew of other terrifying symptoms. (Whether the voice is hallucinatory, a Dark Forest perpetrator, or something entirely different, that's up to you. I won't reveal anything about the voice past this.) I suspect, though, that Rookclaw has a slightly more minor case of Mania, as he seems to be far more responsible for his actions and a bit more aware than most, though I guess that's up to you to decide. Don't forget that Rookclaw is one of three. Rookclaw is meant to represent this stereotypical type of insanity, but don't worry, you're about to see two more examples. One, you might say the same about as you did with Rook, but the other... well, I guess you'll have to see for yourself. I've written these characters and I can't be too sure. The characters kind of make their own lives after I've made them. Also, Rookclaw's story is a big nod to Voice, a show I started a while ago which I know I'll never finish. Thought I'd give it one last big shoutout before it disappears forever. ;) And about his fighting/hunting ability, well, just like protagonists, antagonists can't be perfect either. There needs to be balance. The last thing I'd like to say before I cut this REALLY long response off, is that this is sort of a realistic representation of life. I hate to be controversial, but there is a LOT of killing for the sake of killing in our situation right now. Maybe not in our immediate vicinity, but flip on the news at any time of the day and you might see what I mean, I don't know. In so many stories, the killer always seems to have a reason for killing. Maybe some big terrible cat killed his sister or mother. Maybe he forced his family to starve to death and he's looking for revenge. Believe me, I know there are plenty of revenge-kill stories out there, but so many murderers in real life don't need a reason to do it. They just do it because they can. (Sorry about that, I've taken courses on Criminology, which is basically the study of looking into the minds of these people. It's fascinating, terrifying, and saddening. Nonetheless, it's made me think about these things a lot more.) So yeah, I apologize for the long response, but this is just the way I am. :) Thanks so much for your feedback, I really appreciate it! <3 (And if you like my writing style, which I thank you so much for mentioning, you should check out one of my other stories, Wrath, if you haven't already. I think you'd like that one.) END SPOILERS